


Scent

by dhamphir



Series: Sensuous Senses [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scent so uniquely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by spettro280.  
> A/N2: While this is set in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana could not resist a sinister grin as she touched the dark leather pants hanging in Jess’s closet. There was nothing that turned her on more than Jess in leather... except for a certain look in her lover’s eyes.

 

She took the pants out of the closet, rubbing the butter-soft leather between her fingers. She’d never felt leather so soft before. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, remembering the sight of Jess wearing them, visualizing the way the leather so perfectly encased and showed off her lover’s ass. Dana loved slipping her hands into Jess’s back pockets when she wore the pants, her body heat radiating and warming the already supple leather.

 

She brought the material to her nose and inhaled – the scent of leather and vanilla, a scent so uniquely perfect, so arousing, so Jess. Dana lay back on the bed with a contented sigh. She felt a hand on her breast, lightly teasing her nipple. She opened her eyes to see... no one. She was still alone, it was her own hand.

 

God, she missed Jess. She always did whenever work took her lover out of town. She closed her eyes, buried her nose in the leather, and inhaled again as she slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties. Her fingertips found heat and wetness. She caressed tender flesh until she cried out.

 

Dana rolled onto her side and curled up, holding the leather pants close. “I love you, Jess,” she murmured before drifting to sleep.

 

FIN


End file.
